Come Home
by Inari Kasugawa
Summary: You would have loved this, you always loved this, this was your favorite time of year." Nearly 300 years ago, Sweden had lost Finland, the winter time reminds him. Not seasonal, so sue me. Disclaim.


**There is a song that goes well with this, but I don't remember it.**

**Come Home**

Sweden woke early. The morning of Christmas eve. Getting up from the bed, Sweden moved towards the curtains on the window, opening them slowly and ting them back. Out the window he saw that the snow was newly fallen, shining like ground crystal in the early morning sunlight. The trees around were dusted with the same either-real white powder. The sun was bright, sharp but without colour.

Dressing warmly, Sweden went out to get firewood from the shed. There were tracks in the snow from Hanatamago going in and out of the house in the night. The air was crisp and his breath showed in the air in lingering clouds. A few yips gave away Hanatamago's prancing to Sweden's heels, running around him in circles before running back into the house to escape the snow. Cracking open the shed, the door knocked free a few small icicles, and grabbed a few dry logs from the top and walked back to the house. As an afterthought, Sweden broke a sprig from a evergreen bough after shutting the door.

He kicked the snow from his boots before removing them and leaving them by the door. He placed it on the mantle, the logs in the fireplace and stuffed kindle between the logs. The sun outside was coming in through the window now, shining off the delicate glass ornaments, giving them a warm glow.

His day went by as any other day. Breakfast, shoveling snow. But winter was the longest, the wait for spring thawing in his mind. Sweden looked again at the tree and wondered why he still kept the habit. Since Finland had been taken away by Russia, there had been no late night visits, no presents waiting under the tree. The last time he had seen the Finn, he was still vying for independence and, catching glimpses of his interned neighbor, Sweden saw how tired he looked. The man all but disappeared now in the winter time.

Sweden looked up from the book he had been reading, the fire crackling in its place, the candles on the table by the window flickering from any disturbance. A sudden pain gripped Sweden's chest, a cold hand around his heart. A startled, pained gasp broke past his lips. He dropped his book, recoiling unto himself, finding it hard, for a moment, to draw breath.

Every year, for many, many years, he has been waiting for news of Finland's independence, wanting, if nothing more, than to speak again with him. He rolled his head back into the chair trying to calm the pent up feeling. Flashbacks flew past his closed eyes and a groan rang through the room, full of pain and loneliness. This was that time that Finland had loved the most, this was the time when his joy was endless, when his exhaustion and hate of the cold weather disappeared under the festivities.

Sweden thought of their time together. He wanted to talk with him again, to hold Finland again in his arms and keep him near and safe… His heart ached. As strong as he was, Finland was his everything, and now he truly had nothing but memories…

He did not know when he had dosed off in his chair, Hanatamago at his feet, but a sound at the door caught his attention. The door handle twisted, unlocked. The man who walked in did so quietly, placed boots carefully by the door, as not to disturb anything but startled a moment to see Sweden staring at him as though he were dreaming.

"Oh, ah… Merry Christmas Su-san, it will be a little longer before my independence is recognized but-- Ah!"

Sweden was up and at Finland in an instant, his arm around him and bringing him as close as possible. Sweden held the other tightly, reverently, completely overcome as Hanatamago ran in circles around them.

"Tino."

Finland wrapped his arms around Sweden, who buried his face in Finland's blond hair.

"Y'r really home."

"How long has that key been under the mat, Berwald?" Finland said in a mock-scolding voice.

Sweden drew back only enough to kiss Finland.

"Since y' were taken away. Th't y' m'ght want a home t' come back t'."

This time it was Finland who brought their lips together, throwing his arms around Sweden's neck. Sweden's eyes closed heavily not from lack of sleep but relief, relief that his Finland was still his Finland, even if he was independent.

"Berwald… I… Let's go to your room."

A fair blush bloomed across Sweden's face at the earnest look that Finland gave him, tugging him bodily in the directions of the stairs until he was leading Sweden softly by the hand. Up the stairs, down the hall, Finland leading the way, a path he never forgot. He was last in the room, gently ushering Sweden through the door. He wound his arms around Sweden's middle, pressing his forehead to the larger mans back. Sweden smiled and took hold of Finland's hands, clasped together, and pulled him along behind him, Finland laughing happily as they stumbled forward.

Reaching the edge of the bed, Sweden turned in Finland's grasp, facing him now. Their lips connected, a deeper kiss that had yet to be shared this evening. Sweden lifted Finland into his arms, Finland placing his legs around Sweden's hips. When they came down on the bed, Sweden's fingers began working at the buttons of Finland's coat. Finland's hands ran to the hem of Sweden's shirt, tugging it up and over his head and dropping it to the side. Finland took a shaky breath when Sweden had removed his shirt and ran his hands over his chest. Sweden placed gentle lips against Finland's throat, trailing light kisses down pale skin while large hands unbuttoned Finland's pants, adding another to the ranks of discarded clothing that littered the floor.

Taking hold at the waist of Sweden's pants, Finland sat himself up, Sweden kneeling between his legs, and rested his head against his partners strong chest, slender fingers popping the button out before drawing down the zipper. Finland slid his hands past the pants, under his boxers, and pushed both down. Sweden blushed at being exposed so quickly but moved to remove the clothes.

"Berwald, I've missed you so much~"

Light kisses were placed on his chest and Finland ran his hands up Sweden's back. Sweden reached for Finland's boxers tugging them down as well. Finland lifted his hips to help, and the action put many other things into the minds of both, things that they had done, and would want to do many more times. Sweden kissed Finland's shoulder, the kisses trailing down Finland's stomach, their destination obvious. Soft hands tangled into Sweden's hair as his lips came to Finland's now straining arousal. Soft moans and sighs dripped like honey so sweet from Finland's mouth. More. Sweden wanted to hear more, wanted Finland to be that last he ever heard. He took in the head of Finland's member, sucking lightly.

Finland's hips gave weak jerks while Sweden held him down. So much. Too much. Not enough.

"Ah~ Su-san~! Berwald~! I… I'm gonna…!

Finland cried out to him, his voice weak with pleasure and he came quickly, Sweden no longer holding Finland's hips down as he stroked him throughout his orgasm, Finland's body shaking with relief. Sweden leaned down to kiss his lover.

"I want y' so bad."

The husky sound of Sweden's voice in his ear made Finland shudder. Kissing him again, Finland took the hand Sweden had stroked him with and lifted his hips, spreading his legs wider, and brought the slick fingers to his entrance.

"Have me."

Finland gasped when the first finger pressed in, the familiar feel of Sweden over him relaxing him. Twisting and touching and stroking, Finland began writhing in earnest when the second finger was added and the pair slowly stretched him. When the third finger joined, Sweden searched out that spot in Finland and found it easily, rubbing his fingers in circles over it. Finland cried out, pressing back onto the fingers.

"Berwald~! N-now! Please!"

Sweden leaned over Finland and lifted the mans hips up. Finland did his best to accommodate, gasping as he was impaled. He grasped Sweden's shoulders roughly, tears falling, a smile on his face.

"Tino?""Ah, Su-san… I love you, I love you so much~!"

He pulled himself back before thrusting back up onto Sweden.

"L've y' too."

Sweden kissed Finland, slowly, deeply, matching his thrusts. Every time Sweden pushed forward, Finland moaned, their pace unhurried, even after so much time had passed. Sweden wrapped his hand around Finland's member, sighs in time to each stroke. Finland's breath hitched every time his prostate was brushed, his grip on Sweden's shoulders sure to leave little bruises.

"Berwald please~"

Sweden's thumb ran over the head of Finland's member, his thrust catching that place dead on. Finland came into his hand, tightening around Sweden who finished with just a few more thrusts, filling Finland with his own sticky seed.

Sweden pulled away from Finland and laid down heavily beside him. It was late… no, very early in the morning. The sun would be up in just a few hours. Sweden tuned and pulled Finland close to him, groping for unsoiled blankets to cover with, his arms still tight around Finland.

"Mmm~ Berwald…" Finland pressed himself as closely as he could to Sweden.

Sweden had no words to give, but held Finland, until he fell asleep, brushing his fingers through his hair, and joined him.

**I haven't forgotten anything… but I had this sitting in my mind so long it became part of the woodwork, and I'm doing a little cleaning. So here, again, I write a crappy little fanfic. But I love them… so much… Oh, my heart ached a little writing this. **


End file.
